You Are My Guardian
by palletshipping-forever
Summary: Guardian/Normal AU, Thomas always had been bullied by the students in the school because of his sexuality. Even though he had friends who understood his feelings, but there is not enough to fill his emptiness. Until one day, with a presence of an immortal, Newt, it has changed Thomas's life. Newtmas
1. Chapter 1-An Immortal

**Hey readers, glad to be back again ^_^**

 **Firstly I wanted to apologise to you because I'm not updating the stories for long time. I was too busy with assignments from college and I need to complete the assignment on time.**

 **So, with the time that I got, now I can update stories with such an exciting plot. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **But, the Newtmas story's 'Game Survivor' will be updated soon. I want to give the opportunity to my another new Newtmas story which is beyond my imagination. I hope you enjoyed ^_^**

 **This time, it will be Guardian AU**

…

 **Chapter 1-An Immortal**

 **Glade High School, London, United Kingdom.**

Thomas Edison, 18 years old teen that have been studied in Glade High School for 6 years. He is an American and he was originated from New York. Since his mother had been assigned by her CEO of insurance company to transfer to United Kingdom, they lived together in happiness even though Thomas's father has passed away when he was kid.

Now Thomas currently sitting for the final year in high school before he will proceed to the university. A year is really long to be honest. But he had to get through the time.

"What a beautiful day that we have here, eh?" Said Thomas's friend, Alby while they both walking together, looking upon the beautiful blue sky. Alby is Thomas's best friend since he met him for the first time in the same year he began studying in high school. Apperently, Alby also studied in the same school. He is British and lived in London.

Thomas glanced at him, "It always beautiful, Alby. Don't you think?"

Alby nodded as he replied, "But not as nice as today. I can sense it."

They both suddenly laughed. It gave much humour rather than being a jerk face. At least they knew how to cheer up on each other.

Actually, Thomas was really having a very bad times since years back. The students were always bullying him and humiliating him in front of the other students. It was because Thomas realised that he was having sexual orientation, which he believed that he was gay. And it hated them as they teased him annoyingly. Gladly there were a few students who understood with his life, respecting him. One of them was Alby, his best friend.

He had a very strong weakness where if Alby not attended into school, he also did the same thing. Because, it scared him too much. Even though he was typically strong, but it's not an advantage against the majority, one against many. Such an unfair life.

 **...**

They stepped inside the London Metro and quickly searching for the seats. The train was always crowded for non-stop. It was a life in the city, needed to get used with the crowdness. Time has already 5:00 p.m and soon the night will came. The people were began to fill the crowdness, heading back to their lovely homes. From students until workers, had the same timeline.

"I hope I can have someone who can protect me always." Mumbled Thomas, staring towards his phone.

Alby felt hurt to hear that expression. He did really understand that he couldn't protect him at all time. He needed to have someone who can be always with him and protect him at the same time. More precisely, a boyfriend. Even though he's straight, but he could feel how Thomas felt now.

"I wish you will found one.." Alby could only cheer him up.

The brunette said, "I can't hold it anymore. Everytime I got being bullied and humiliated because of my way of life. Is it wrong?"

Alby answered, "You're not wrong, Thomas. Just, you being a freak that made them doesn't like at you, that's all."

"I wish I could found one.." He sighed.

 **...**

 **Thomas's House, Thomas's bedroom.**

Thomas just got back from the school as he walked straight to the upstairs and entered inside the room. He put down his bagpack and laid down on the bed instantly. He covered his sight with his hand and silent for moment.

He sighed as he said alone, "Is there any person who I can be in love with? Of course no...now I'm completely dead."

Suddenly, his mum knocked the door. She asked, "Thomas?Do you want me to make lunch?"

Thomas answered weakly, "I don't mind about it."

"Alright, dear." She left the room and headed back to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Thomas stared on the ceiling, feeling dead-end with the difficulties that he had along his life. It suffered him too much that he could die becausr of it. He was in verge of confusion.

Suddenly,

 _"You should be proud with you are, Thomas Edison."_ A male stranger's voice appeared from nowhere. Thomas stunned once he heard the voice, he got up from the bed and tried looking around him. But there was nobody in the room. He was confused and curious.

The same voice came back and this time, the voice seemed laughing at him.

 _"Hahahaha, such a pity teenager."_

Thomas heard the voice clearly came from his study desk. But nobody was there, he quickly left the bed and tried searching nearby his desk, perhaps inside his cupboard. Same result, no one inside.

Then, the voice said, "Behind you, you idiot.."

The brunette looked back at his desk. How shocked he was when he saw a male figure, sitting on the desk. He had a blonde curly hair, wearing a brown undershirt and light brown hoodie, dark brown pants and black shoes. That male was looking sharply at him, with a wide smile carving on his lips.

"W-Who are you?!H-How did you get in here?!My room?!" He asked anxiously.

That male giggled lightly as he began to introduce himself, "Being a jerk is not a good solution to get through the difficulties. Well, my name is Isaac Newton. But some idiots called me Newton Isaac. Heh, just call me Newt, my well-known name. I am your guardian."

Thomas still had a shocking wide eyes. He asked him again, "G-Guardian?!Why would I need a guardian?!I am already a teenager and I don't need a guardian. How did you get in here?!"

Newt chuckled cheerfully, looking at the brunette who was totally surprised with his presence. He explained,

"I came here uninvited. Walking away without being ordered. But since you have such a bloody horrible problem, I wanted to help you."

Thomas got something, "Wait!Y-You're a...ghost?!"

"Not a ghost, you idiot. I'm more like...an immortal."

Thomas was scared with what has going on currently. What will happened with his life after Newt's presence?

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2-Yes, It Exist!

**Chapter 2-Yes, It Exist!**

Thomas still got shocked upon the presence of an immortal, which he claimed to be Thomas's guardian. Newton Isaac appeared to take care of him, being his guardian. Thomas couldn't believe with it that the myth in the magical story has returned alive. A paranoid brunette, had to get used with it.

"Where were you came from?" Asked Thomas curiously but still shocked.

Newt replied, "I came from a place where you can't feel it, you can't see it and you can't reach it. If you want to say that i'm from heaven then you are absolutely wrong."

The brunette still confused, "That doesn't answer my question."

"Better you don't have to know where I came from. Blast off...a paranoid human." Newt just sighed, but appeared a smile upon his face.

For the first time, Thomas began blushing when a pair of first blush began appearing on his cheeks. He felt strange, having a strange feeling when Newt smiled. Unconsciously, he stared at him.

Newt realised that Thomas was staring sharply at him. He also noticed the blush on his cheeks. He felt hillarious, as he wanted to laugh. But he don't want to. So, to prevent from being stared too much, he plucked his fingers in front of his face, snapping out him from staring.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Asked Thomas, feeling annoyed with him.

"You're staring at me, you idiot. What? You never met with a blondie guy like me before? What a life that you had actually?" Teased Newt.

"There's nothing for you to know everything about me. You have no right to know about my life."

The brunette continued, "By the way, you're from here, are you? Because of your accent."

Newt stepped up on the floor and walked closer towards Thomas. He sat on Thomas's bed, playing with the pillow. He answered, "Of course I'm from here. You know how much easier for you to recognise my nationality.."

 **...**

"By the way, how did you know my name?" Asked Thomas curiously.

Newt replied with a light giggle, "I knew your name because I knew it. I am your guardian you bloody idiot."

He asked again, "Why I didn't know about this? It this was just a plan?"

"What plan?Tommy..Tommy..Tommy.."Newt sighed, starting to call Thomas with a new nickname. Then he continued,

"I came here uninvited, Tommy. You know exactly how I wanted to struggle myself to get used with this condition. Such a bloody horrible. Now I am completely a freak."

The brunette joked, "A ghost..."

"Immortal, you bloody idiot!"

Thomas laughed uncontrollably, trying to endure his hard pain on his stomach because of his loud laugh. But, Newt also started to laugh seeming that he took that humorously. For the first time they met, they seemed getting well with each other. They can interact without being awkward. But Thomas had more than that. The strange feeling that he had starting to become strong.

"So, Newt...does anyone can see you?"

Newt smiled and shook his head. He answered, "No, Tommy. No one can see me except you. You're the only person that can see me.". He continued, "Like a ghost, whoever person that they want to meet, only that person can see their appearances."

"Looks like I'm the lucky one. Only myself that can see you." Thomas joked again.

Newt chuckled cheerfully. He protested, "I can make you can't see me if I want to. Don't you dare dreaming like that, wanker."

The brunette laughed again as he replied instantly to his protest, "Don't you dare, Newt. You are my guardian and you are prohibited to make myself lose contact with you."

Suddenly, he stunned, recalling to what he said just now, _'For real?!Really?!'_

"It seems that you don't want to let me go. Well.." The blond teased him as he chuckled, slanting his eyes to another direction.

"Hey!Don't think stupid!" Thomas blushed madly. Newt laughed for non-stop.

…

 **The Next Day, Glade High School, Hallway..**

Thomas has just finished his classes. Currently, he was heading to the cafeteria since lunchtime has just begun. There were not much students in the cafeteria because there still a few classes that still ongoing. It gave him a lot of comfortable zone so he could rest peacefully.

But, the plan was not going as being planned. His path suddenly being interrupted by a familiar group. They were a group of gangster that often bullying Thomas. They really hate homosexual people.

"Bloody queer, where are you going?" Hanson, a gang leader approached him politely, but he pretended actually.

Thomas replied anxiously. He tried to be brave, "I'm going for lunch. Don't disturb me you idiot. Suck your own dick if you have no guts."

"What?!" Hanson stunned instantly. Without warning, he quickly grabbed his shirt and pushed him harder towards the wall. Thomas felt pain on his back because of a strong force.

"No one,ever…ever..dare to provoke me. You are testing with my patience." He whispered roughly into his ears. But Thomas tried to defend himself,

"Are you still not satisfied making me suffer? What kind of fucking human are you? Are you a human or an animal?"

Hanson couldn't bear with patience anymore. His face had turned completely red indicating that he was really mad at him. He clenched into fist and he started punching his stomach with force.

"Take this you terrific gay."

Thomas could only bear the pain since the pain has became stronger. But Hanson kept punching his stomach, causing Thomas suffered a blood cough from his mouth.

One of the team began stopping him, "Stop Hanson, you will kill him.!"

Finally Hanson stopped punching him. The grip released from Thomas's shirt as Thomas slid down on the floor. Hanson and his team began to leave the area.

"N-Newt..Where..are you?" He was totally weak. Then he fainted.

…

 **Thomas's Bedroom,**

"U-urghhhh…w-where am I?" Thomas seemed to be conscious from faint.

He weakly opened his eyes, he realised that he was already at home. He thought maybe Alby and his other friends have helped him. He smiled weakly upon the 'helping hands'. He opened his eyes wider, he noticed a blonde guy was wiping the blood on his body.

"N-Newt? Is that…you?"

Newt stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh, don't talk. You had a bloody serious injury on your stomach. You can't move too much." Newt said in worried.

The brunette still insisted to reply, "You said that you are my guardian. You must be always at my side isn't it? But where are you during I was being bullied?"

"I am not supposed to leave you. I'm sorry…" Newt apologised, but not answering the question.

"You…." Thomas seemed really mad. But he tried to calm down since he still in a bad condition.

Newt looked at him sharply. He knew that as a guardian, it was his main priority to protect the chosen one at all time. But in this matter, Newt was in negligence. Failed to apply his job for a priority.

"Let me repay of what I had done to you. I'm sorry…"

Thomas still mad, "What kind of repay that you want to give me?"

Newt simply retorted, "Just keep quiet and make yourself calm."

The brunette took a deep breathe and exhaled it slowly. Then, Newt put both of his hands on his stomach.

"Newt, what are you doing?"

The blond ignored the question. He placed his hands on his stomach. Suddenly, a green light began to appear, covering the whole stomach. Thomas felt breezy like a spearmint inside his stomach. It was like a magical spell, miracle.

After he done casting a magic, he smiled brightly. He said softly, "How do you feel right now?"

Thomas felt strange, as if he didn't feel pain on his stomach. He experienced such a big confusion that he ever had in his life. He was currently living in the real world but how magical things such as Newt's appearance could exist?

"Am I….dreaming? I'm not dreaming, right?"

Newt nodded, still carving a smile, "Yes, Tommy. You're not dreaming and still residing in the real world. And I am truly exist as the magical of wonders also exist."

Thomas stumbled….

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3-Subtle Truth

**This chapter would be a bit sad. So, I hope you guys enjoy reading. ^_^**

 **Let's go with the story, Don't forget to review. ;D**

…

 **Chapter 3-Subtle Truth**

"How...did you do that?" Thomas was surprised. His stomach has been completely recovered. He felt no pain anymore.

Newt smiled and simply answered, "I am your guardian, Tommy."

Thomas stunned with the nickname. But despite of that, he was very happy to see his stomach recovered. He quickly got up from the bed and hugged him tightly. Newt turned out surprised.

"Thank you very much, Newt. You are amazing!" Praised Thomas in amazement

Newt just smirked as he hugged him back. As Thomas felt earlier, Newt felt strange. As if he felt very comfortable whenever he with him. He got a feeling, where he don't want to let him go. If he could, he wanted to hold him forever.

Thomas released the hug as he smiled brightly at him as he said, "Newt, don't neglect your job as my guardian."

Newt apologised but he still afforded to carve a smile, "I'm very sorry for your injury, Tommy. I promise I will protect you as much as I could."

Both of them were never felt so strange in their life. Since they met each other for the first time. They didn't expect that they will met between their eyes. Thomas a normal human who was having a difficult to go on with his life with different sexuality, and Newt an immortal who had become his guardian. Does it a plan? Or just an accidental? Like a religous people have said, life has been written with-by destiny.

 **...**

Suddenly, Alby entered inside Thomas's room with another friend. They brought a light meal for him to replenish energy.

"Alby, Minho!Oh god...you're shocking me." Said Thomas surprisingly.

Newt stepped back, sitting back on the desk while watching them chatting. He just smiled, folding his arms together as he watched them.

Alby replied, "Thank god that you're still alive. If not, you'd probably dead."

Minho added, hit his shoulder lightly, "Yeah, if we weren't found you that time, you probably still lying om the floor with a pool of blood around you."

Thomas giggled, thanking them, "Yeah, yeah...I know I am making problem to you both. Thank you very much for saving me."

Newt chuckled cutely. Thomas noticed him and he blushed faintly. Like a link, Alby and Minho also noticed him blushing. They both became curious.

"Thomas, why are you blushing?" Asked Minho curiously.

"Am I? Y-You're kidding me right?"

Alby supported Minho, "Yeah, what are you thinking at? If you're thinking about Minho, then you have to forget it. He has a girlfriend."

The Asian laughed, "Suddenly thinking about me? Ewww, that's gross.."

Thomas said, "Don't ever think that I am madly in love with you, Minho. Very fucking gross.."

Theh both laughed as Newt also laughed at the same time.

Finally, they turned out into a serious conversation. Alby asked him seriously,

"Thomas, until when you want to become like this? I am very worried about you. Always being bullied by Hanson's group. You got beaten worst and same injuries. Maybe, you should change your life. Maybe your sexuality."

Newt stunned upon the question.

"Yeah, you should think it over." Minho agreed.

Thomas smiled brightly. Then, he replied, "Actually, I fell in love with someone. I have found the one that I love."

They both got eyes wide. "Really?!"

"What?!" Newt shocked.

The brunette nodded, "You won't believe what I said. But it is true, I am madly in love with someone and I will be with the one I loved soon. But I hope...he know what's lingering inside my heart."

"W-Woah...unbelievable, Thomas. You should be happy with that person right?"

Minho became more curious, "Who is that person? Tell me!"

He answered, "I can't tell you both. It's my secret and no one can know about my secret love. Final answer. End of story."

Newt also got curious, "W-Who he's in love with?"

The Asian was unsatisfied with the answer. But he respected his decision. He said, "It's okay, but one day. The secret will finally reveal."

Thomas giggled, "I'm waiting for that day."

 **...**

Once Minho and Alby have returned home. Thomas continued lying back on the bed to stay in rest mode. As he laid down, Newt returned back to accompany him. He sat beside him and began to ask him 'thousands' questions.

"So, you're in love with someone, I see?" Newt started the conversation.

Thomas looked at him sharply, smiling brightly on his lips. He said, "You know what, I hope he know what lies inside my heart. To me, he is very special to me. I feel like…I want to hold him forever. I want to touch him, I want to feel him…"

Newt giggled, "Pathetic American…"

The brunette continued, "It has been years I've been lived in lonliness. I couldn't found someone who can be with. Every person that I found will turned me out into the heartbreak condition. I know, a sexual status like me has a least percentage in the world. There's no way I can turn them out to be with me."

"I know how you felt, Tommy. I am truly sorry for your life of hardship." The blond felt empathised.

"At least I have someone who understands me right? Alby, Minho, you...The only person who understands me better."

That made Newt in the verge of tears. As a guardian, he never felt that he will be having such a complicated situation. Now he knew how a normal human like Thomas felt, as if he also had the same feeling as well.

Newt smiled happily, patting his shoulders. He said, "Don't worry, Tommy. I'm sure that he will hear you and feel inside your heart."

Thomas was happy to hear that. With that, he hugged him again as a sign of gratitude for having him as a guardian. "Thank you, Newt. I'm glad that you become my guardian."

"Don't worry, Tommy. It's nothing though. You just tired that's all. You're thinking too much."

He said again, "Now then, go relax yourself. You need to rest a lot."

"Thank you again, Newt." Thanked Thomas as he began closing his eyes. Newt just watched him resting until he has completely fell asleep.

Once he has asleep, Newt stared at him for a moment before he's going to disappear. He smiled with a sad feeling from deep inside his heart. He really wanted to be at Thomas's side forever. But, he couldn't be too long in the real world. Because, he only had one month to take care of him.

"Tommy.." Newt mumbled, caressing Thomas's cheek with a soft touch.

"I wish…I can hold still with you forever…"

"But…"

He leaned down forward to Thomas. And he began kissing his forehead. He had a sad emotion.

"I don't have a long time here. I'm sorry…Tommy.."

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4-Final Night

**Ummmm…I don't even actually know what to say about this chapter. But it is quite sad because the incident that will going to happen in that night. So, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter instead of grammatical and phrasing mistakes.**

 **Don't forget to review….:smiles:**

… **.**

 **Chapter 4-Final Night.**

 **At the final of the day...**

Thomas just got back home. He got extremely tired because of the sports day at school early this morning. He took part in a lot of sports activities such as Javelin Throw, Hurdle Run and Lawn Bowl. He won gold medals in every competition. Even though he's tired but it was very worth.

He straight jumped onto his bed and laid down lazily. Newt appeared, sitting on the desk as he laughing cheerfully.

"Bloody tired, huh?"

Thomas nodded as he replied, "Of course, Newt. You know how much shucking competitions that I need to achieve. Gladly I won all the competitions and my tiredness is not such a waste."

Newt laughed again as he continued, "Congratulations to you, Tommy. At least you have showed your true abilities to the whole school. Maybe one day you will be chosen to become a national athlete."

"It should be a true dream, Newt."

The blond confused, "What do you mean?"

Thomas tried to get up, ignoring the tiredness that he had. He explained, "Is that what a guardian do? What I know from a magical story, a guardian should know the future." He giggled lightly as he continued, "You are my guardian, so you should know my future."

Newt laughed uncontrollably. He walked towards him and sat on the bed beside him. He retorted, "Then, what I said just now...it will come true, right?"

"Hope it will come true..."

Suddenly, Thomas fell down on the bed as if he was fainted. But he was really fainted. Maybe it was because he was too tired, not getting a lot of rest during the competitions. Newt just chuckled looking at him as he helped him adjusting the position. He sat directly beside Thomas's head, staring sharply.

A cheerful expression suddenly turned out unhappy.

"Tommy..." He mumbled sadly.

He continued, "You need to depend on your own. Because, today is my last day to protect you. I have tried myself to get myself staying longer with you. But, it is my fate...to disappear from you." Newt felt heartbroken. The tears began trickling on his cheeks. He wiped his tears, trying to smile. He don't want Thomas knew that he will be gone forever.

A guardian should be with the chosen person forever. There were no rules that a guardian will be vanished and disappered from the world, breaking them apart. A guardian should be available at whole time, whenever they needed help. That was what a magical book said. But, what if the guardian have the limits to live inside the real world? The book was lying then...

…

 **Meanwhile, the conversations between Minho and Alby..**

 _Alby- Who do you think that Thomas fell in love with?_

 _Minho- How should I know? I am not his cousin or nephew to know about it._

 _Alby- Maybe we should spy on him._

 _Minho- *stunned* What?!No...No...We won't do that, Alby. It is breaking his privacy territory. There's no way I can disturb his privacy._

 _Alby- Maybe I should drag you into the bar and make you drink a pill so you will listen to me everything that I say._

 _Minho- Fine...*sighed*..you got me, Alby. So, what is your plan?"_

 _Alby- I think we should ask his mother where he will be going out tonight?_

 _Minho- Isn't that obvious? Oh,god...you're scaring me._

 _Alby- It's not wrong...we just want to know. We are his friends and there's no way he can stopped us. Besides, his mother has know us_

 _Minho- But still...I am totally doubt about this._

 _Alby- Don't until I make Teresa and Brenda get involve with this matter. I'm sure that you don't want them get involve do you?"_

 _Minho- NO!Don't get girls with this matter. It will complicate the situation...and our plan._

 _Alby- So, go get yourself to my house if you have gut, Minho._

 _Minho- Are you serious with this, Alby?_

 _Alby- Do I look like I'm not serious?_

 _Minho- Fine Fine...just wait...I'm on my way._

…

 **Back at Thomas, In the night...**

Thomas has get himself done with a new refreshment. He wore a new clothes as he just got done with shower. Tonight, he wanted to go out with Newt to the hill nearby his house. He was very happy that he could go out with Newt but actually, he didn't know that tonight will be Newt's last night. After 12:00 midnight, Newt will began to disappear.

"Newt, are you ready?" Asked Thomas happily.

Newt didn't listen actually. He was worried with the upcoming incident that will happened very soon. He was totally sad that he couldn't be with him anymore. It will be his last day.

Thomas looked at him, who was frowning in sadness. He suddenly felt confused as something was not right with him.

"H-Hey, Newt. Are you alright?"

Newt snapped out from his thought. He was completely lost in thought because of the anxiety that he had, "Y-Yeah...Of course I'm alright. I just got lost in thought that's all." He pretended smiling, just to make sure that Thomas doesn't worry about him. Unfortunately, it has succumbed himself.

"Come on, Newt...let's go."

The brunette exited the room and headed to downstairs. As he walked downstairs, he saw his mother and her friend from next house were busy making dinner. His mother suddenly noticed him and she quickly walked towards him.

"Going out, Thomas?"

Thomas nodded, "Yes, mom. I have to meet with someone tonight and this is very important night to me."

"Dinner?" His mother guessed.

"Haha, not dinner mom. Just a normal meet with my friend."

Newt just giggled from his back. But he still worried about tonight, whether it would be a happy ending or otherwise. It really made him depressed.

"Well, just don't return late. The food will become cold. " She smiled.

Thomas nodded and complied to his mother's order. He retorted, "I will return as soon as possible." Then he left the house with Newt, even though no one could see him but he can see them.

Once they arrived in the city, Thomas brought him a short tour through London City. Even though Newt was originally from this area but he rarely appeared. So, he doesn't know what were the changes that have been made. Thomas took him to a lot of interesting places such as Westminster Bridge, London Bridge, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace and more.

"Wow, it has been a long time..." Newt was dumbfounded. He was amazed with the modernisation that has been made through the city. From a small area, it has been moving forward to a huge metropolitan area.

Thomas replied, "Yeah, even though I am American, but it is not a barrier for me to walk around the city and observing it. You're totally right, Newt. London has changed a lot and it has become one of the metropolitan city in the world, notorious yet famous city in the modern world."

 _'A month is too short for me...'_ Newt thought sadly.

…

Finally, the night has came to a final hour. Newt got very worried with the little time that he had. He will began to leave him as he will not returned into the real world anymore. A guardian that should protect him, has came into a disappointment. He gave up...

And finally, Thomas brought Newt to a hill that were not far away from his house. Thomas and Newt began walking to the top of the hill. When they have reached to the top. Thomas said,

"Newt, do you mind if we stay here for a while?"

Newt smiled as he nodded. But actually, he was pretending to smile while actually, he was very sad. "Y-Yes, Tommy. I don't mind though."

They sat on the bench that was facing the city. Theoretically, Thomas was talking alone but actually, he was talking to an immortal.

"Newt, it has been a month you became my guardian." Thomas began the conversation.

Newt nodded, "Y-Yeah...a month."

Thomas continued, "Along the whole month, I began to meet you where you was sitting on my desk and behaving like a stupid person. I thought that the magical was only the myth but...I can't believe it was real. I am talking to an immortal, my guardian."

"Also, you have done very much to me. You're protecting me, taking care of me...using your whole effort and powers for me. How can I not realised about it? I'm such a stupid person." He giggled lightly, recalling back the memories from the moment they met each other.

Newt just smiled, chuckling lightly with his story. He remembered all the moments where they were always together in no time. Maybe he was too busy to remember back since he had to focus in protecting him.

"T-Thank you Newt..." The brunette suddenly thanked him.

Newt confused, blinking his eyes, "Huh? For what?"

"For becoming my guardian..."

The blond quickly interrupted him, "It is my duty to protect you, Tommy. Don't you ever ever thank me just because I'm protecting you. I am your guardian."

They both blushed at the same time.

…

 **23:59:59**

Suddenly, Newt's body began to shine. Newt knew that his time has over and it was his time to leave him and also the world. Thomas was totally surprised with the sudden event.

"N-Newt? W-What's happening right now?" Thomas asked anxiously.

Newt replied as he began to explain the truth, "Actually, T-Tommy...I'm glad that we're met each other. I am so happy that I became your guardian even for a month. I wish I can be with you for longer time, but...I'm done here now. And...it's time for me to return to where I belonged."

Thomas became more confused, "Huh?!What are you talking about?!"

Newt's legs began to vanish slowly. Thomas was utterly shocked with what he saw just now. He finally got the point, "What?!Don't tell me that..."

Newt nodded sadly, "Yes, Tommy...It's time for me to go."

 _ **WHAT?!**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5-You Are My Forever Guardian

**Finally, the story has come to an end. ^_^**

 **It's quite sad but there still a happy moment. Seriously from my thought, Dylan and Thomas are really meant to be together. Hihi, just my opinion.**

 **Well, go on with the story. Enjoy and review.. ^_-**

…

 **Final Chapter-You Are My Forever Guardian**

"W-Why, Newt?! Why do you have to go?! Leaving me just like that?!" Thomas was in verge of tears. He was reluctant to let Newt go.

Newt smiled, patted his shoulders, "Tommy, maybe my destiny is only to be with you for a month. Maybe I will have to go to another place after this."

Newt's thigh began to vanish slowly. But it still shining like a beautiful sunshine. If he could, he don't want to leave him because...he had fell in love with Thomas since the first time he met. Still, the destiny had been decided and he had been destined to be with him only for a month. He fell in love with Thomas...very much.

The blond continued, "There is always a thing that I really wanted to tell you but I felt that it was impossible to grant it. Tommy, you're really special to me. During our first meet, I always thought that you are the right person for me to protect. You liked a person who had changed my life even though I am just only an immortal. I am so happy that I can be with you..." The tears began falling down on his cheeks. As well as Thomas.

Thomas said, "I hope there still a time for me to say something to you."

Newt smiled sadly as he nodded, "What is it, Tommy?" Newt's waist began to vanish while his bottom part has been completely vanished. "Say it faster..."

Thomas stared at him sharply, trying to control the tears. Suddenly, he began touching Newt's cheek, caressing softly. He used his whole energy to smile even though he was very hurt to see him off.

 **...**

Alby and Minho have been spying on Thomas from the back. When Thomas's mother said that Thomas was going to the usual place, they quickly went to that place. The hill near Thomas's house was a place where Thomas found for peace. Since he got a problem with Hanson's Group, hill was the only place he could express his sadness.

"What Thomas is doing? Is he gone crazy? Talking and crying alone?" Asked Minho with thousands of curiosity in his mind.

Alby replied, "How should I know? Don't tell me that he is crazy. He still can think rationally, okay?"

"Honestly, he's crazy. Pathetic boy..." Minho joked sarcastically.

Alby cut off his words, "Shhhh...let's see the scene."

 **...**

Thomas caressed Newt's cheek tenderly, seeing how cute he was. He really thought that Newt was extremely cute. Instead of the tears, he managed to smile even though it was very hurt to see him vanished.

"What do you want to say to me, Tommy? Hurry up, we don't have much time." Newt insisted him to say faster because his waist has completely vanished.

Thomas finally reached closer towards Newt's lips. And for the first time ever, Thomas began kissing him directly on his lips. Newt felt completely surprised with the sudden kiss. But, he loved the kiss as he returned back the kiss with more passion. Thomas kissed him with force and eager, indicating that how much he loved him.

Thomas broke the kisses and he began to say, "I love you, Newt!I love you very much."

Newt has lost with his feeling when he started sobbing, "T-Tommy..."

"It really hurt me when you're away from me. If I could, I wanted to be with you forever and I...willingly to kill myself..just to be with you. Newt...I Love You...my guardian.."

Miracle could happen anytime. Suddenly, a huge light began shining the whole hill. It seemed that something miracle happened towards Newt. It was truly a miracle when Newt's waist and bottom part has returned back. Then, the light vanished in a blink of eyes.

Newt and Thomas were very shocked with what they saw just now.

"Newt?!You're not..vanishing.." Thomas dumbfounded.

Newt also amazed with it, "Does that mean..."

"Newt!" Thomas began hugging him, crying upon the blond shoulder. He continued, "It was miracle! Only a true love can overcome a destiny."

Newt walked towards the steel bar near the tree and he discovered a shocking discovery. He saw his own reflection. Newt smiled widely, returned back to Thomas and said, "Tommy!I'm now...become a human."

The brunette was extremely happy with the news. He quickly hugged him again tightly. Newt has become a human finally.

"Newt!Don't ever...leave me again."

Newt replied happily, "I won't...forever. Because I...loved you very much."

Thomas kissed him again with more passionate as if he didn't want to break off the kisses forever. He wanted to hold him as long as he wanted.

"I love you, Newt..."

"I love you too, Tommy. More than you ever loved me."

…

 _ **"I can't believe it that Thomas fell in love with a ghost!"**_

 _ **"I had thousands of amazement in front of my eyes. Is that what just happened in front of my eyes?"**_

…

 **Thomas's Bedroom...**

Thomas and Newt were lying on the bed, clinging on each other. The miraculous event had destined them to be together. Like a phrase from the famous movie, ' _Only the act of true love, can break down the frozen heart.'._ After Thomas introduced Newt to his mother and explained everything about him and their relationship they just built. She felt very happy because he had found a love life for him to embrace it for a long time.

"T-Tommy?" Mumbled Newt as he snuggled into Thomas's chest, lying onto his boyfriend's arms. He looked up at Thomas's face.

"Yeah, Newt? What's bothering you?"

"Do you think that...we will be together forever?"

Thomas nodded confidently. He kissed his forehead as he quickly replied, "Of course Newt!We will be together forever. But still, you are my guardian and you have to protect me."

The blond giggled, "I promise I will protect you, Tommy. With the power that I had...I will use it just only for you."

"Then, I should protect you too, Newt..."

…

 **The Next Day, Glade High School.**

"Alright students, that's all for our class today. For next class, we will learn about World War II and Cold War. That topic, we will discover more about how the wars influenced the revolution of technology. Until now, we still adopting those technologies since the beginning of the war era."

Thomas kept his notebook inside his bag as he ready to walk out from the class. He had just finished the History class where he had learned Revolution Era. In fact, History was his favourite subject since he wanted to be a historian instead of athlete.

"See you next week students, thank you..."

He quickly got up from the seat and exited the class. After this, he had an important event that he must go. There was no excuse for not coming for that event. Actually, he had a first date with his lovely boyfriend, who probably still waiting for him at home. So, he had to rush.

Unfortunately, Hanson and his group approached him again. It will wasting his time to return home. Hanson and his group were really hate the gay people.

Hanson greeted politely but actually it was not, "Hello, Thomas...where are you going? Rushing, I see?"

"There's nothing to be your business, Hanson. I am not going to waste my time talking with you. I am rushing right now. Now, excuse me..." Replied Thomas as he began walking, passing Hanson. But Hanson's group member quickly blocked him from going away.

Hanson turned back, facing the brunette, "Where do you think do you want to go huh?"

"Just let me go, Hanson. I don't have time for this." He insisted him to let him go. Unfortunately, the leader ignored his request.

Hanson said, "You think you can get away from us? Don't you dare dreaming, pathetic gay!"

Suddenly..

"You think you are strong enough to bully a person like him?" Said a familiar male. The voice was very familiar and Thomas recognised that voice. When he looked back, he saw...

Hanson also turned his sight towards that male, "Who are you? Have we met before?"

 _'Newt...'_ Thomas was glad when he saw Newt, his boyfriend who also his guardian.

Newt smirked sarcastically as he replied, "Firstly, you don't have to know who am I. Secondly, you better let him go if you don't want to get into a big trouble after this. And thirdly, you have no right to abuse a gay person like him."

"It is my business, stranger!I hate gay people!" Hanson roughed his voice.

Newt retorted, "If you hate gay people, why did you must bully him? He never disturb you and suddenly, you disturbed him and threatened his life. He can lodge a report to police actually." He sighed as he continued, rubbing his temple, "Blast off, what a bloody group that I have here. Always looking for problems."

"WHAT?!"

Hanson got really mad suddenly. It was the first time he had been humiliated by a stranger in front of his own group members. He let off Thomas, clenching into fist as he quickly walking towards Newt.

"YOU ARE TESTING MY PATIENCE, STRANGER!"

He began punching Newt. But, Newt quickly fend off the punch when he block the punch by holding his fist. Thomas and the others were very shocked.

The blond said, "You are testing my patience actually. But I'm still calm so I don't take any offenses. Now it is my turn to counter your punch."

He pushed Hanson and quickly he made a low homerun kick, hitting both of Hanson's legs. Hanson fell down as he groaned in pain.

"So, anyone from you want to make trouble with me?"

Hanson's group members began stepping back as they ran away, leaving the couple and Hanson. Newt laughed in victory. He looked at Hanson, offering his hand.

"Get up, tough guy..."

The group leader got up with Newt's help. Newt helped him cleaning off the dirt on his shirt. He said, "Next time, don't mess with the gay people. They have right to live peacefully like how you guys get. If you were in his shoes, you will finally understand how he felt, being bullied by a person like you. Understand?"

Hanson nodded, "Y-Yes, Yes...I understand..."

"Now...go join with your members. They probably waiting for you outside."

He nodded as he quickly ran away from the hallway, exiting the school building. Newt laughed again as he walked closer at Thomas.

"Are you alright, Tommy?"

Thomas nodded happily, "I am absolutely alright, Newt. T-Thank you for helping me."

Newt chuckled cheerfully. He retorted, "Actually I felt something not quite right will happen to you. So, I left the house early and went here to check up on you. Apparently my instinct was right, that group wanted to disturb you again."

Thomas was speechless. He didn't know what to say to him. But a few seconds after that, he quickly pounced towards him by kissing his lips deeply. Newt stunned a bit but he returned back the same kiss after that.

"Hey, the people might see us. Should we go on with our date?"

"Yes!"

 **Thomas and Newt finally left the school and headed towards the city, hand in hand...**

 **The END...**

 _Should I make the sequel?_


End file.
